CHDKL : the new guardians
by RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose
Summary: With the Ethreal Elements trying to destroy Meridian, Elyon takes her family and goes to Earth to find the guardians and convince them to give there powers up to a new group of girls, my first WITCH fic so be nice and review!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I haven't written anything for W.I.T.C.H. yet, so don't be too harsh :)

Rose

Anyway this mostly deals with the new guardians.

* * *

Hayly sat at the edge of the pool and took a deep breath.

In and out. In and out.

Finally she dived in to the cool waters of the city pool. It calmed her instantly. Whatever fears she had about being the new kid at Heatherfield instantly vanished.

She swam for hours, floating lazily in the sapphire water.

"Time............"

She lifted her head to find the pool boy yelling at her.

"TIME TO... oh sorry I thought you were still swimming. Anyway the pool is closing; you might want to head to the locker room."

"Oh, it's ok." Hayly said, a blush slowly creeping on her face.

She walked into the locker room and grabbed a towel off the rack. She dried her long blonde hair in it and put it in a messy braid. She threw on shorts over her swimsuit and and an orange tank over the top.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw a tall girl with sapphire eyes staring back at her.

"Everybody out?" called the janitor from the other side of the door.

"Oops, no sorry!" Hayly yelled back as she ran out of the locker room and got on her bike to get home.

* * *

Kara Summers walked into her first period class, Gardening, fun.

She flipped her brown hair out of her eyes and put it in the mandatory ponytail so she wouldn't get her long tresses in the dirty potting soil. She left her brown side bangs out, so the fell just above her right eye, which was green, brilliant emerald green.

* * *

"Hey! You're the new girl right?" asked Danielle Hughes.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Said Hayly.

"Cool, well I have to go off to science, what's your next class?"

Wow. This girl was oftley cheery to want to talk to me.

"Umm, I have science too, I think."

"Awesome! This is gonna be so cool! My best friends in that class to!"

Hayly looked Danielle over. She had dark, black hair and dark features. She had eyes that seemed golden, when in reality they were brown. She wore an orange tank top much like the one Hayly wore yesterday, except a lot more beads on it. She wore jean Capri's and brown 'Indian boots'. She also had tons of bangles on her wrist that jingled to gether when ever she moved her arms. Which was a lot.

Danielle also wore makeup, gold make up to pronounce her eyes. Hayly felt shabby standing next to her with her black tank, short shorts, scuffed converse and black baseball hat that she had stuck her ponytail through.

"Come on let's go! You don't want Miss Cook to catch you!" 

"Who's Miss Cook?"

"She's the principal here, she also teaches photography and biology, she's awesome but still, being late for class is a serious offense here."

"Ok then I guess we better go."

"Yep! Come on!" 

And with that Danielle grabbed Hayly's hand and drug her to the science class room.

* * *

Charmaine Williams eagerly tapped her pencil on her desk, waiting for her best friend to show up.

Finally, just as the bell rang, Danielle ran in with some girl I didn't recognize behind her.

"Charm, this is Hayly, Hayly this is Charm."

"Nice to meet you." Charm said. She talked like an adult even though she was just 14.

"Likewise." Hayly said, shaking the girls' hand.

"Charm's like practically an adult or at least acts like one. She's student body president, newspaper editor, and head of the debate club." Dani said, as Charm bushed.

"It's nothing really, I guess I'm just good at leading people."

Charm had light blue eyes and short brown hair with bangs. She wore a lavender turtleneck, a black vest, and a pretty grey and black skirt with black boots and lace tights.

Just then the teacher walked in.

"OK class, today we are going to learn about the elements."

* * *

Lily Olson ran into her first period class, which was almost over. As she looked into the window of first period geography, she sighed. Class was almost over and while there was supposed to be funny Ms. Lan as the teacher, instead was a substitute. Figuring it was better to just skip the whole class rather then make an entrance, Lily walked to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror. She had long red hair, green eyes, and freckles. She pulled up her hair into a messy bun and stuck a pencil in it. She fixed her black tee shirt with neon butterflies, and her paint puffed jeans.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the start of second period.

Lily jumped up gathered her stuff and practically ran to art, her favorite class.

* * *

Queen Elyon of Meridian jumped through the last remaining portal. Running behind her was her daughter Aslaina. In her arms was her five year-old son, Demian.

"Laina, jump through the portal and take your brother with you, it won't hurt." Queen Elyon instructed.

"But what about you mother?"

"I'll be right behind; I just need to close this portal."

"Mommy I'm scared!" yelled Demian, who was now in his big sisters arms.

"It'll be ok, I'm right behind you."

"MOM!" yelled Aslainia as she watched a spark of uncontrolled fire erupt on a tree behind her mother.

"I'm alright! Now go!"

As Queen Elyon followed her children through the portal, she felt a sense of familiarly when she once again, landed in the house where she had spent her childhood.

"Mother we made it!" Laina yelled, tears streaming down her face as she hugged her mother.

Demian stood in the corner with a look of confusion on his face.

"Mommy? Where are we?"

"Earth, your new home. For now."

* * *

ok so this is my first WITCH fic, so be nice. If you can guess who is what element (Hint look at there eyes and personality) I will give you cookies(not really but please, try to guess) please review, it would mean a lot.

Black rose


	2. Air and Explanations

Ok so chapter 2!!!

Black rose

I don't own anything from WITCH, just Hayly, Kara, Danielle, Charmaine, lily, Aslainia, and Demian:)

* * *

Six women sat in Will Olsen's living room. You couldn't tell that one was a queen from a different dimension, one was the keeper of the heart of candracar, one was the heart of earth, one was the keeper of water, one was the keeper of fire and one was the keeper of air.

No you couldn't tell that at all.

"Friends, I need your help. The Ethreal beings, or the Ethreal Elements, have invaded Meridian. My people are dying, my soldiers are dying. My husband already has." Queen Elyon wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

"There wrecking havoc on us, my people are burned, for the fire never extinguishes. They are parched, yet drowned, for the water is polluted, yet flooding us. They are starving, for all the food we have comes from the plants we grow that have been killed. They are dying, for there are frequent tornadoes, hurricanes and earthquakes. But last but not least, they are hopeless. They have stopped fighting back, there letting the Ethreals win. They want to die."

The queen's friends listened on, shocked yet sad that they could not help there friend, for there power was draining and they were getting old.

"I managed to escape, through the portal in my old house. I sealed it for I do not want to go back." Elyon collapsed in her friends arms.

"I gave up on my people! I dessertated them!"Elyon was sobbing, tears flooding her face, coming down her cheeks fast and flowing.

"Elyon, it will be ok, have you talked to the Oracle? He must have the solution."

"Yes, he had one."

"What was it?"

"He said 'it is time for new guardians."

The old guardians were speechless, they knew eventually that they would have to give up there powers, but they never thought that it would be this soon.

"The Oracle's right." Will said, her voice grave.

"Isn't he always?" Said Irma sarcastically.

"Not now Irma, this is serious!" Yelled Cornelia.

"No, she's right Cornelia. The Oracle knows what's best. I'm sure he has the new guardians picked out. We new one day we would have to give up our powers, I don't see why we shouldn't today." Said their former leader, Will.

"It makes sense." Said Taranee, the former fire keeper.

"And don't the old guardians keep a little of there power?" Said Hay Lin, ever the optimistic one.

"Did he say who? Elyon? Who are to be the new guardians?" Irma asked.

"Yes. He did say. He said they are closer then we think."

"Yes, but did he say who?"

"Mother! I'm home!" Yelled Will's daughter from the doorway.

"Lily, please go to your room, mother's having an important discussion."

"Kay, I met some girls' today mom, there really nice." Lily said, walking through the living room to get to her bedroom.

"That's nice Lily, now please go."

"Got it." And with that Lily walked back to her room.

Hay Lin got a funny feeling in her stomach. She then had a vision of red headed girl with green eyes and freckles floating above four other girls, four other girls dressed in purple and turquoise blue.

"I got it!" She yelled after opening her eyes.

"Got what?" Asked Cornelia.

"Will, your daughter?"

"Yes?" 

"She's the next air guardian."

* * *

Ok so that was chapter two!!! Review please!!!

Black rose


	3. Fire and Friendships

Ok so chapter 3!!!!!

* * *

It made sense, for once. Her daughter, Lily, was a free spirit. She fir the bill of the air guardian completely, and if not for their age difference, Lily and Hay Lin probably would have been best friends.

Lily was creative, and boundless. Nobody could tell her what to do. She was a dancer, not like ballet or tap, but she was someone who could walk into a room with music playing and dance and make it look good.

And if Hay Lin was right, she would still be dancing, just not on the floor, rather in the air.

"Can you see anyone else?" Irma asked.

"No, the other guardians are blurry. But Will, I was wondering, could I be the one to tell her, since she will be the one to take my place?" 

"Yes, yes Hay Lin I would appreciate that, I don't know how I would tell her."

"Easy, you tell her straight up, as if she's an adult. Now if you will excuse me, I have an air guardian who needs her powers."

* * *

In Candracar, the Oracle watched as Hay Lin explained to the young girl how her powers worked and what to use them for.

As she did this, the oracle grabbed the Air element that instead of floating in a ring with the others, was now sitting on a pedestal, like the others. Its color fading as it died.

When the oracle touched it, it sprang to life, spinning in a circle, searching for the other elements. It's color changed too, it want from a lifeless grey to a shining silver as soon as it made contact with the Oracles palm.

_Just four more left. _The Oracle thought.

* * *

Lily was flying, literally. She hovered just a few centimeters off the ground, but that was enough for her. Her smile lit up the room, for she felt happy, so happy. She then tried to absorb all that Hay Lin told her. Candracar, the Oracle, the Guardians, and Meridian. She explained how Lily's mother was the keeper of the heart, and how the others were guardians too, and how Elyon was actually Queen Elyon. It was a lot to take in, but Lily was always very good at absorbing information, though she rarely wanted to.

Then she found her self wondering, who else was a guardian?

But she guesses she had to wait to find out.

* * *

"Just four more left." Taranee stated.

"Yes, but sometimes, four is a big number." Elyon said.

"Don't worry Ellie, we will find the other guardians soon, I can feel it." Said Hay Lin.

"I know, but Meridian needs all the help we can get, and we need it soon."

* * *

_The next day_

Ms. Cook walked down the empty school hallways leading to her office towards the front of the school. She closed her eyes and thought of what happened the night before, with Elyon back and Lily becoming the next air guardian.

She was so absorbed thinking that she practically ran into a young girl.

"Sorry Ms. Cook, I didn't mean to!" said the black haired Indian girl Taranee recognized as Danielle Hughs.

"Oh, it's ok. Get to class; I don't want to give you a referral."

"Yes Ms. Cook."

As Danielle took off down the hallway to her next class Taranee had a vision.

A girl stood with her friends. She was laughing along with the other girls. All of them were dressed in purple and blue, one of them was flying and Taranee could make out the face of Lily Olsen. The one she was more interested in was the one holding a ball of orange fire. Danielle Hughs.

"Wait, Danielle?"

"Yes, Ms. Cook?" 

"I'd like you to come to my office now please, and don't worry your not in trouble."

"Yes Mam'."

* * *

_In the principles office_

"You mean, I can control fire? For real?"

"Yes, it's all very real. This is a serious matter. Do not take your duties as guardians lightly. But you're a good girl so I believe we can count on you."

"Count on me? I can't do this all."

"No, of course not. There will be others to help you. And if I'm correct the others will be in this school. But you must understand that you can not tell anyone. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, now I'll be happy to inform you that Lily Olsen is the air guardian. I happen to know her mother and she is a very fine girl." 

Danielle thought for a moment. Sure Lily was a little different, but who wasn't. She seemed like a fun loving girl. Plus her art was really good.

"Cool, that's really cool."

"Great, now here's your hall pass. Go to your next class the bell should ring any minute now."

"Ok, thank you Miss Cook."

"It was my pleasure Danielle."

"Oh Ms. Cook?" 

"Yes?"

"Call me Danny." 

And with that Danny walked out of the office with a smile on her face and a bulb of fire in her hand.

* * *

_In Candracar_

The Oracle smiled to himself.

_Only three left._

He lifted the now cold fire orb off the stand and put it next to the swirling air auramere.

The grey lifeless sphere almost exploded in flames. Once it settled, there were just two orbs circling each other. One, a silver breeze, the other, a golden flame.

* * *

Danny Hughs sat down next to Lily Olsen in her 3rd period art class.

"Can I help you?" Asked Lily. 

"Nothing I just thought I should sit by my fellow guardian, and one of my new best friends." Danny smiled warmly at the girl and Lily squealed, flying 20 centimeters off the chair she was sitting on.

_It'll be nice to have friends._ Thought Lily.

* * *

Ok so chapter three, what do you think? Please review!

Black rose


	4. Pictures and Predictions

Ok sooooo I now give you (drum roll please)…. Chapter 4!!!!

Review!

Black rose

* * *

_At the Olson's_

Lily Olsen walked into her home accompanied by none other then Danielle Hughes.

Lily wore a black T-shirt with neon paint splatters, ripped up jeans, and hot pink converse. Her red hair was pulled back into another messy bun, this time with a paint brush in it.

Danielle, her almost exact opposite, wore white skinny jeans, a turquoise blue float-y top with all sorts of bright beads on it, and blue flip flops. Her black hair was pulled back into two long French braids. Her caramel eyes were shaded with blue eye shadow, making them appear even more gold.

Will Olsen was surprised when her daughter walked in with Danny; she had never had a friend over since Kara Summer's visit when they were in kindergarten, which did not end well.

"Hey mom, this is Danielle, Danielle, this is my mom, Will Olsen of Olsen Electronics."

Lily introduced.

"Cool, Lily? Did you paint this?" Danny asked, pointing to a picture hanging on the wall.

"Yeah, you like it?"

"It's… amazing. I knew you were good, but not that good." She commented.

The picture in the conversation was a new one. It consisted of 5 girls wearing turquoise blue and vibrant purple. One girl had short red hair and a determined look on her face. She had a delicate yet sturdy necklace in her hand.

The next girl had brown hair and playful eyes. She had water swirling around her body, like a snake dancing with its charmer. Despite the playful eyes, the girls' mouth was set in a firm tight line, suggesting anger and violence.

The third girl had dark skin and dark eyes, like Danielle herself. She was angry, and Danielle could tell because fire was cackling all around her. She could almost hear the flames hissing in the picture.

Next to that girl, was a beautiful, yet fearsome, girl whose arms were outstretched, as if calling something to her. Her long blonde hair whipped around dangerously as green magic encircled her arms.

Finally, the last girl was dancing in the air. But if you look closely you could see that she was not dancing, but getting ready to deliver a swift kick to the attacker.

On the other side, a serpent the size of the street going through the middle of the city, was slithering towards the girls, an army of strange looking men behind him.

Up in the far right corner was a regal, yet untrustworthy prince, watching the battle as if amused.

In the middle of the picture was a young girl glowing in a brilliant white light. She had her arms outstretched as she watched the battle that seemed to be going on beneath her. And although she was in the middle of the battle, you could tell clearly she was supporting the side of the young girls, for she looked at the other side with hate, and spite.

Danielle touched the picture.

"I... I feel like I know this some how. Almost like I was a part of it, watching but not fighting."

"That's very likely, Ms. Hughes." Said Will coming out of the kitchen.

"You see, some of the memories you have of this place are not even 'memories' at all. Rather, the guardians before you memories, well the strong ones at least."

"How… how did you know? About the guardians? We weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Danielle said, thinking Lily had betrayed them already.

"You see, I was one of them, a guardian I mean. Go on, guess which one I was."

Danielle pointed to the seemingly fearless leader, leading the others into battle.

"Good, choice. You see, me and my friends were the guardians before you. Some things we remember strongly, like the battle against Phobos, were passed on into you, the next guardians. You are the fire guardian right?"

"Yes… how did you know?" 

"Your temper when you thought Lily 'betrayed' you."

Danielle blushed, Will was right; Danielle did have a temper sometimes… ok a lot

"But then, how did Lily know?"

"When I paint, I get lost in my own world. I forget my surroundings and become completely absorbed in my art. It's like that with all artists."

Suddenly, Lily's eyes start to glow. She reaches for a paint brush and without looking, starts to paint a mystifying picture.

Will and Danny watch Lily for what seems like forever until finally, she is done.

It's the same setting as the picture before, but worse.

Fire rages through the streets of the gloomy village, as earthquakes open and swallow up people by the bunch. The picture is reeking of despair, but one by one s few people in the pictures' faces light up as they see five beings in purple and turquoise fighting for their lives. The guardians' faces are turned, so you can't see who they are. Except one. One girl has all the eyes on her. That might be because she is beautiful, although you can't tell with all the bruises and cuts on her face. The other reason might be because she is holding on to the edge of a deep crater where the earth split in two. She is dying.

One hand floats uselessly behind her as she struggles for a grip on the rough terrain. The other girls can't help her, no matter how hard she tried. Brown hair whipped around her face and her green eyes screamed, "Help me!" even though all hope was lost.

"What is that place?" Danny questioned Lily.

"I don't know I just painted it, more importantly, who is that girl?"

"Girls, this is your first look at Meridian. As for the girl, I wish I could help you but I do not know who she is." Will said, looking sadly at the girl who was doomed to die.

Just then the doorbell rang, delaying the conversation.

"This will have to wait girls; I believe we have a visitor."

Will took one last glance at the girl, who wanted to be saved but knew she would not make it, before answering the door.

The expression on the girls face would be stuck in her mind forever; for the girl had given up the thing she needed the most.

Hope.

* * *

Ok so that was chapter four, which doesn't deal with the newest guardian, I just felt I should stick that in there.

So, who is that girl? And who is the next guardian to be 'discovered'?

Review,

Black Rose


End file.
